Yoshi Takeover 2: Yoshi's Rise
by Kaine073
Summary: The sequel to Yoshi Takeover. In the past Yoshi begin his control over Mushroom Kingdom. In the Future Yoshi tries to gain more power but stumbles onto a another plot, please R&R. this story will be continued by vates of sapientia
1. Prologue: Kain and Liquidis

Prologue: Kain and Liquidis

The Future Yoshi's Destroyed castle 

Kain, a black yoshi, and Liquidis, a liquid like creature that could take any form, were exploring Yoshi castle. Both of them were guardians sent by Peach's ancestors.

"I guess we're late" Kain said picking up a rock

"I think so but I still feel an evil presence" Liquidis said

"Whatever, I think we've wasted enough time." Kain said walking away "Let's go"

"So what's the plan?" Liquidis said

"I really think we should wing it this time," Kain said "All our other plans failed"

"Sure but they looked excellent on paper." Liquidis said

"A lot of things look good on paper." Kain said, "It doesn't mean they come out right."

"That's fine, I guess." Liquidis said "But we shouldn't lose sight of the mission"

Liquidis heard something behind them. He turned around and saw a crystalline.

"Kain get over hear!" Liquidis yelled

"Stay calm," the crystalline said in a deep voice "I mean you no harm."

"So what do you want?" Kain said reaching for his gun

"I want to help" The crystalline said "Me and all the other survivors"

"How did you survive?" Kain asked, "I thought star power killed you all"

"We were one of the last few to come out." The crystalline said "Fortunately we had just reached a level of strength to were the stars didn't effect us."

"So what do we get out of it" Liquidis said

"We help complete your mission and you get us out of this wrenched place." The crystalline said, "Deal?"

"Deal" Kain said putting away his gun


	2. Trust

Ch 1 trust

"I was starting to think I'd never see this day." Mario said staring at his new house.

"Don't get to cocky now." S.E.E.G.A.D.E said, "We don't know for sure if Yoshi is gone."

"Everyone one our side again," Mario said, "Even Luigi and DK left Yoshi."

"Yes, but I think Yoshi is more persistent than that." S.E.E.G.A.D.E said, "So we should keep an eye on Luigi and DK."

"Whatever, now all we have to do is rebuild the castle and bring Peach back." Mario said walking away. Suddenly a knife landed right in front of him and Mario immediately drew his gun

"Your pretty quick for your age," Kain said walking towards Mario "But you should listen to the old man. Yoshi's still out there and secretly rebuilding his troops. Beware"

"Who are you anyway?" Mario said

Kain looked and the sky and said, "I can't let you know that yet, but I assure you I'm on your side."

"How do you know about Peach anyway?" Mario said

"Once again I can't tell you" Kain said, "Just trust me. The only way to defeat Yoshi is remove all the evil from and the other option is, of course, kill him"

"I see your point" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "but what's in this for you"

"Let's just say I get a reward" Kain said "Besides if Yoshi comes back into power he'll start tampering with things beyond his command and possibly kill himself with all of you"

"I don't know if I can trust you so I don't believe you say but I'm kind of interested in what you have to say" Mario said "Please, come with me"

"Alright" Kain said following Mario

Underground, Yoshi's new lair 

Yoshi is sitting down thinking of a way to get back to the top, when a liquid starts flowing through room.

"Yoshi" Liquidis said

"What the heck" Yoshi said reaching for his gun

"You can't harm me I'm made of water" Liquidis said "I know what your want and I can lead you to it"

"I don't need your help I got this kingdom on my own and I'll get it back on my own." Yoshi said

"Do that and you'll hurt several people including yourself." Liquidis responded

"Fine so show yourself, even still I don't trust you" Yoshi said, "You say I need your help, do you have a plan"

"As a matter of fact I do" Liquidis said forming in the shape of Yoshi "But I'm not promising anything. Just know you'll have to do what I say when I say it"

"I follow no one," Yoshi said, "If we work together don't expect me to follow your orders."

"Just as I thought," Liquidis said, "Deal then."

"Deal" Yoshi said

"Good, good now I have a little surprise for you," Liquidis said "Follow me."


	3. Puzzles

Ch 2 puzzles

Yoshi's Castle the past 

"Concentrate Yoshi concentrate." Luigi said

"Quiet Luigi he's doing the best he can" DK said

"It's no use I can understand this note my future self left me." Yoshi said "It makes no sense. You'll find the buried remains of the power you need to completely rule under buried remains themselves. Be warned the power lies with in a complicated enigma the likes of which no one has ever seen. Use the power correctly and the world will be yours use it incorrectly and nearly everything will be destroyed"

"It sounds simple but I think there's more to it" Luigi said "Hey you" Luigi was pointing at a random Yoshi

"Sir" The Yoshi responded

"What's your name" Luigi asked

"Kain" Kain responded

"Can you decipher this" Luigi said

"No" Kain said, "But, never mind it's too complicated"

"Speak soldier" Yoshi said

"I've heard of something like this before but not even the greatest minds could figure it out not even the tiniest bit of it" Kain said

"I bet I now of someone that can" Luigi said

"Who" DK asked

"Well it won't be easy, but we could go to the future" Luigi said

"No, I don't ever want to deal with that again. After all we just got through with that stuff" Yoshi said

"I agree" Kain said

"Come on Yoshi, we'll never figure this puzzle or the one Kain is talking about if we stay in the past"

"Fine, but how are we going to get there," Yoshi said

"I've got an idea" Luigi said, "Bowser built the time exchange right. If we capture him we find the time exchange"

"One problem" DK said, "our future selves took years to do that and they ended up coming back here"

"That may be true but we don't know if Bowser cracked before then" Luigi said "He may tell us then Mario might move it again then send Bowser the message"

"Good idea" Yoshi said "What do you think about it Kain"

Kain was gone

"Hmm, another one ran off typical" DK said, "Yoshi you might try letting the soldiers get a little closer to you"

"I don't care I just want to rule mushroom kingdom" Yoshi said

Mario House 

"I've failed" Mario said, "I can't keep mushroom kingdom safe on my own"

"Mario your goal isn't to keep mushroom kingdom safe it's to keep it from falling into Yoshi hands" E.Gadd said

"I've thought about that, and you can't change the future our past" Mario said

"Mario, I look at everything like a puzzle and each puzzle has a way to solve it, right" E.Gadd said

"Some puzzles can't be solved" Mario said, "Let's go I'm all packed now"

"Why are we already going into hiding? Yoshi doesn't rule yet." E.Gadd said

"Yeah he doesn't, but he knows where we live. That's enough reason for me" Mario said "You should go ahead and disable that magnetic field too it will give us an advantage"

"I told you I won't disable that field" E.Gadd said "We can solve this without having bullets fired"

"Okay I won't pressure you now seriously let's go I got at bad feeling" Mario said walking out the door.

"Mario!" Kain yelled running toward Mario's house "Bowser is in trouble"

"Who the heck are you" Mario said pulling out his sword

"I'm Kain, I'm a spir, I'm mean a spy" Kain said "I don't want Yoshi to rule so I'm going to help you"

"Okay I don't feel like fighting right now anyway" Mario said "Follow me"


	4. Let's Go

Ch 3 Let's Go

Underground Cave the future 

"Where are we?" Yoshi asked

"The old resistance base." Liquidis said, "It's been a while so don't be surprised to see something you've never seen before"

"Why do you bring me here?" Yoshi asked

"To show you something." Liquidis said, "I think you'll like it"

They walked into a room filled with crystallines.

"What are those?" Yoshi said pulling out his gun.

"Is this the yoshi you said would lead us to another world?" a crystalline said

"What interest do I have in another world I want to rule this one." Yoshi said

"Patience Yoshi, they are willing to do anything to get to another world even work for you." Liquidis said

"Interesting so the willing to get me back in rule if I agree to get them out of hear" Yoshi said "I accept their deal."

"Excellent" Liquidis said

"Why did you help me?" Yoshi said before noticing Liquidis disappeared

"I suppose you have a plan don't you," a crystalline said

"Yes, but I need to know can you tear a hole in another dimension or somewhere?" Yoshi asked

"We can but none of us have ever tried, it could be very dangerous." The crystalline said

"Good, good well let's get started shall we." Yoshi said

"What about supplies, you know food, shelter and stuff?" the crystalline said

"I'll be fine besides I'm going alone." Yoshi said

"Alright then when will you be ready?" the crystalline asked

"Whenever you are," Yoshi said

"Okay" the crystalline said stepping towards the wall. He slashed the wall so hard the place nearly caved in. Yoshi stepped towards it

"When I get back I'll be stronger and I will get you to another world" Yoshi said stepping through the portal

S.E.E.G.A.D.E.'s Mansion 

"So that's what's going on, Yoshi has lost it all and he's very desperate to get it back." Luigi said

"Man I would've just given up" DK said, "I mean those Beanbean kingdom troops came a while ago

An earthquake started and everyone hid under something.

"What the heck was that?" DK said

"It was an earthquake of course," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Earthquake nothing, this is mushroom kingdom when there's and earthquake something really bad just happened or is about to happen" DK said

"He's right" Mario said "and I bet its Yoshi"

"Well here we go again" Luigi said "On another adventure or something"

"But we don't know were to start" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said

"Weren't you listening, Kain just got through telling us that Yoshi wanted to get more power so he can rule again," DK said "and where should you go to get more power."

"To another dimension or something?" Luigi queried

"Exactly so S.E.E.G.A.D.E work your magic and build us a portal," DK said


	5. Strategy

Ch 4 strategy

Yoshi's Castle The past 

"I'm so confused", Yoshi said, "I have no idea where to start."

"I'm lost to, I thought taking over a kingdom would just mean defeating the castle and either capturing or it's king or queen" Luigi said

"How's the portal thing coming by the way Luigi" Yoshi said "any progress"

"Uh… not so well" Luigi said "I keep getting stuck when it comes to opening the portal on the other side"

"Well let's not try to hard to get to the future but concentrate more on capturing Peach" DK said

"Shouldn't she have died in the castles destruction?" Yoshi said

"I doubt it, just because we attacked the castle doesn't mean Peach was in it, for all we know she could be in Beanbean Kingdom by now" DK said

"Right, what kingdom would believe that one guy is masterminding the takeover of Mushroom kingdom" Luigi said "but still they could've sent Peach away"

"That's not a problem all we need to do is send a spy into the other kingdoms and have them kill Peach" Yoshi said "until then we attack all the smaller castles around the kingdom until we own it"

"Wait a minute we just got out of a big battle why should we launch right into several more" DK said

"Remember DK that last battle is probably our toughest battle, and we all knew that one was going to happen" Yoshi said

"Good point but after that, all the other castles must be preparing for us" DK said

"Yes but we have one thing they don't, the element of surprise." Luigi said

The Resistance Base 

"Mario tell me something" E.Gadd said, "Why we already going into hiding Yoshi hasn't taken over yet, we could still stop the war"

"I thought about that" Mario said, "well Yoshi has several skilled troops under his command, our troops still need to learn to fight"

"Come on now I could invent something to make them skilled" E.Gadd said, "I am a genius"

"Yeah I know" Mario said, "How long would it take we don't have forever"

"Yeah but we do have the future" E.Gadd said "We could go there"

"Go where" Toad leader said walking in

"The future" Mario said "but we'd need a distraction"

"Yoshi must want something we have" Goomba leader said, "Maybe we could use the time exchange"

"Why would he want that?" E.Gadd said

"He spent several years trying to get it right" Goomba leader said, "There was something he wanted it for"

"Whatever it was he lost sight if it, he came back here remember" Mario said

"He still wants it though" Toad leader said

"So how do we remind him we have it?" E.Gadd said

There was a long silence before Bowser came in

"What's going here" Bowser asked "and why is it so quiet"

"You" Mario said


	6. How DId I Get Here

Ch 5 how did I get here

**Something Similar to Peach's Castle**

After leaving Mushroom Kingdom in search of new found power. Yoshi finds himself in a place similar to the one he just left. Not long after getting into this place Yoshi finds himself captured by some yoshies and is currently waiting trial, in a dungeon, for possession of a gun.

"Idiots" Yoshi yelled out loud as he was being put into the dungeon "I'll rule you all"

"Call down" Wario said as the dungeon door closed

"What are you doing here" yoshi said, "I thought this was an alternate dimension"

"Alternate dimension, yeah right, you didn't get hit on the head did you" Wario said "your in beanbean kingdom"

"What that's impossible I was sent to another dimension," Yoshi said

"Why would you think that?" Wario said

"Long story and I don't feel like talking too you" Yoshi said "but I need to know what happened hear

"Simply put because of your takeover of mushroom kingdom it inspired several other yoshies to rise up against this kingdom" Wario said "they are know lead by some yoshi called Relic, that's at least what everybody calls him I don't believe that's his real name and the only reason I'm here is because I stumbled to far across the boarder"

"But then why did they attack me wouldn't have been easier to join forces with me than destroy me" Yoshi asked, "It would've been easier on both of us"

"That's true but Relic believes he is much more powerful than you, in fact it is rumored that he can defeat a thousand man army with nothing but his hands" Wario said

"So I'm not the only one who wants to takeover the world isn't that surprise" Yoshi said sarcastically "how do you know all this anyway"

"Those Guards outside are big mouths I have to listen to them ramble on day after day" Wario said, "it's the most annoying thing I ever heard"

**S.E.E.G.A.D.E's mansion**

S.E.E.G.A.D.E is working on his transportation device when his radar starts beeping.

"Hey S.E.E.G.A.D.E what's going on with this thing" DK asked "I thought it only tracked yoshi but its saying that yoshi is in beanbean kingdom"

"That's odd my machine must be malfunctioning" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "ignore it could be a ploy anyway"

"I don't know I got a feeling in my gut" DK said, "I'll go to beanbean kingdom and check it out"

"I'll go to" Luigi said, "You never know what might happen"

"Alright me, Kain, and S.E.E.G.A.D.E will go to the other dimension," Mario said

"Wait a minute mushroom kingdom is in the middle of rebuilding we all cant leave we'll have no one to lead" S.E.E.G.A.D.E

"Hmm, we could revive peach" Mario said, "She did lead mushroom kingdom before any of us"

"No that's to risky she can't defend herself" Luigi said

"You know what why doesn't S.E.E.G.A.D.E just stay here and we all go to beanbean kingdom" Kain said

"Why" Luigi queried

"Trust me on this one you'll never get into another dimension, mushroom kingdom is already been trouble enough we should just head to beanbean kingdom" Kain yelled

"Okay, calm down no need to get angry" DK said

"Sorry it's just that keeping all the stuff I've kept to myself is very hard" Kain said

"Alright so let's go" Mario said


	7. Bowser's Attack

Ch 6 Bowser's Attack

Yoshi's Castle 

"Luigi are we ready to move out," Yoshi asked

"Yep, just let me send the coordinates to everyone's computer" Luigi said

"Good, DK have you analyzed the castles defense" Yoshi said

"Yes, and since the attack on Peach's castle most of the other castle's started training there troops harder and put up a shield" DK said "We might want to wait a little longer before we attack the other castles"

"We have to start somewhere, besides if we wait any longer they'll just get stronger" Luigi said "the time to attack is now"

"I just wished our future selves would of at least told us what was going to happen" DK said

"That brush with death probably threw you off, and I can barely remember what happened" Yoshi said

"Wait a minute" Luigi said, "The other Yoshi couldn't remember if his life depended on"

"Are you saying that as time goes on each ones memory will get better," DK said

"No not exactly well, truthfully I think its been changing all along. Think about it Yoshi what can you remember" Luigi asked

"All I can remember is planting a bomb in the castle" Yoshi said

"So then" Luigi said before being interrupted by Bowser breaking into the castle

"Yoshi" Bowser yelled, "I'm going kill you"

"I'll handle it" DK said walking towards the entrance

"Luigi I want to lead this battle" Yoshi said "Bowser surely wouldn't attack this castle himself, I'll defend my castle while you attack the other"

"You think you can handle it" Luigi said

"Sure" Yoshi said throwing four cubes on the ground each of which turned into a clone "the five of us should be able to handle it"

"When did you learn that?" Luigi said staring blindly at the clones

"I guess I learned it subconsciously during the battle or whenever I was around my future self" Yoshi said "now let's go"

Castle entrance 

DK ran at Bowser with his sword. Bowser dodged DK's attack and knocked him into a. DK jumped back up and threw his sword at Bowser who ducked under the sword and was hit by DK numerous times. Bowser stood up and stared DK in the eye.

"Why aren't you using guns?" Bowser said, "I had hoped for a more interesting fight"

"You know E.Gadd's shield is still up" DK said knocking Bowser back up "besides your fighting blindly you cant win"

"I'll win regardless," Bowser said getting back up and charging at DK

Bowser was caught and trapped in a net and Yoshi and his clones came walking up

"I can't get out of this" Bowser said squirming around in the net

"Why are you here" DK said, "I could've handled it"

"I didn't doubt your abilities DK" Yoshi said, "I just figured Bowser wouldn't have be stupid enough to come here alone"

"No one would follow me so I had no choice" Bowser said

"That was stupid" DK said, "So should we kill him yoshi"

"No, he may have some important information" Yoshi said "take him to the dungeon"


	8. The experiment

Ch 7 The Experiment

Mushroom Kingdom/Beanbean Kingdom Border 

"How much further is it" DK said

"Slow down DK, it's going to take a while conserve your energy" Luigi said

Several Yoshies walked up to them, each one was carrying a gun.

"What are you doing here" the lead Yoshi said, "All access to beanbean kingdom has been cut off"

"What do you mean?" E.Gadd said, while one of the Yoshi said stared at Mario and Luigi very suspiciously "I had contacted my coffee shops just yesterday"

"I must ask you to leave or we will attack" The lead Yoshi said

"We're not leaving till we find out what's going on" Mario said "Since when did beanbean kingdom start using Yoshi's as soldiers"

"I'll ask you once again," the lead Yoshi said before being interrupted by Relic

"Guards take them," Relic yelled as all the guards subdued everyone "Take everyone to the dungeon except Mario and Luigi"

"How do you know our names" Mario said struggling to get free of the guards

"You don't recognize me, but we've have encountered before" Relic said

"What about the rest of them" Luigi said, "If you know us you should know them"

"I know them but you ruined my plans once and I won't you do that again" Relic said

"Wait a minute you mean me and Mario defeated you not just Mario" Luigi said

"Cackletta" Mario said, "I thought we killed you"

"You never killed me you just weakened my spirit so I couldn't control Bowser anymore" Cackletta said "I just found a weaker vessel once Fawful captured my spirit"

"So how did you get so powerful again" Mario asked "You said you had to takeover someone else's body, you couldn't possibly have gotten someone that strong"

"That is what your about to find out" Cackletta said "Take them to the dungeon now"

Beanbean kingdom Dungeons 

Moments after being thrown in the dungeon Mario and Luigi see Yoshi, Wario, and Everyone else they came there with.

"You" Yoshi said angrily "First I'm thrown in a dungeon with this idiot now I have my old partners and enemies"

"Calm down Yoshi" Mario said "We'll never get out of here if we're against each other"

"I don't care" Yoshi yelled "on my quest for new found power I get stuck in a dungeon with you"

"What's with all the yelling" Fawful said walking down the steps to the dungeon "Ah, I see we have enough test subjects know to conduct the experiment, Guards"

"What experiment" Yoshi said

"My boss, Relic, needs to stay strong but we have yet to create a potion that will work" Fawful said "The potion he uses know is expensive and only lasts so long"

"I'll have no part of this experiment" Yoshi said, "I'm going to break out of here"

"Hey were did Kain go" DK said

The guards came and took them to the experimental room.

"What the heck do you want with us?" Luigi said as he was being strapped to a table

"My master can't be a test subject himself" Fawful said, "We need people to be tested upon"

"What exactly are you testing us for" Wario said

"A potion that will make you super strong and all that nonsense" Fawful said "Chances are you'll die during the experiment if you don't we'll test you once more than kill you"

"Wouldn't we just" DK said before Mario cut him off

"So is Cackletta aiming for the world or just this kingdom," Mario asked

"The world is a bit much so just beanbean kingdom and then maybe yours, I mean since Peach is dead and the only possible leaders are about to die"

S.E.E.G.A.D.E started struggling to break free from the table.

"Calm down old man" Fawful said "Now let's get started, huh"


	9. Defect

Ch 8 Defect

Yoshi's Castle 

"I'm not telling you anything" Bowser said chained down in a cage, "It's not like I know anything anyway"

"Yoshi it seems like we have no use for him, seriously it seemed like he attacked us out of rage and never even talked to Mario" DK said

"He may not have talked to Mario but he did build the time exchange" Yoshi said "He could lead us to it or build us one"

"Why would I do that" Bowser said "You got nothing on me"

"No but we could torture you until you tell us" DK said

"You know the story you wont find out for 20 years," Bowser said

"That means we're going to find out anyway," DK said "So why don't you get this over with"

"I have a stronger will than my future self" Bowser said, "You won't get anything out of me"

The Second castle of mushroom kingdom 

"We're finally here" Luigi said " the second castle of Mushroom Kingdom"

"You think they know we're here," Zoshi asked

"I hope not" Luigi said "It would make it a lot easier, but at least all we have to do this time is blow it up"

"Isn't that what we wanted to do with Peach's castle" Zoshi said

"Well yeah, but the future Yoshi also wanted to get rid of Mario" Luigi said turning around to his troops

"Wait Luigi this looks to easy" Zoshi said peaking over the hill in front of the castle "it's got to be a trap"

"I'd hate to let them know we're here," Luigi said pulling out a bomb-bomb from his pocket, which he threw in front of the castle

"What you do that for," Zoshi said trying to keep himself from yelling

"When the bomb explodes it will either set off the trap or draw their troops out, I really hope it's the first one"

The bomb exploded setting off several mines in the field and drawing several troops out

"Attack now" Luigi yelled to his troops.

All the troops ran down towards the castle only to be stopped by several bullets

"How the heck are they using guns, E.Gadd's shield is still" Luigi said signaling his troops to retreat "They shouldn't even know it is up"

"It doesn't matter we need to get back to the castle we cant win like this" Zoshi said

"Your right let's go" Luigi said

The Resistance Base 

"What the heck is wrong with this thing?" E.Gadd said "We can't get it to work and I can't find anything wrong"

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about the future but concentrate on our troops" Mario said

"I guess your right, well if not working I guess we shouldn't have sent Bowser huh" Toad leader said

"No, not really" Goomba leader said "if you think about it Yoshi is on a wild goose chase"

"Good point," Koopa leader said "but still if he does find it he might be able to get it to work"

"So we just work on the troops then right" Mario said ", but we should warn the other castle about the magnetic field"

"Actually there was a defect in the field, the castles already found out about it" E.Gadd said

"Impossible, we broke it once but you just fixed it" Mario said

"I made the defect on purpose after I knew that we would eventually started using guns, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you or Yoshi to know about it"


	10. The New Plan

Ch 9 The new plan

"Administrate the anesthesia" Fawful said not noticing the S.E.E.G.A.D.E was breaking lose.

The gas filled the chamber, which did slow S.E.E.G.A.D.E down but he soon broke free. The Alarm sounded as he broke through chamber and bolted his way through and out the castle.

"I have fury," Fawful yelled out as he ran after S.E.E.G.A.D.E "That freak scientist won't get far"

Several guards surrounded S.E.E.G.A.D.E, who was now a good ways from the castle. Each guard had there gun pointed at S.E.E.G.A.D.E, but they stopped and it seemed as if they had stopped breathing. Fawful appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with your guards they haven't shot me yet and know they look dead." S.E.E.G.A.D.E asked

"A simple reason actually, one I want you alive and two these guards are a combination of science and magic they'll strike you dead with a bullet or kill you with magic spell. The only reason they haven't killed you yet is because I wanted to test your skills myself I might consider letting you join us if your good enough" Fawful said

By the time Fawful was done speaking S.E.E.G.A.D.E fist was halfway across his face. Fawful recovered from S.E.E.G.A.D.E's attack and unleashed several of his own. S.E.E.G.A.D.E dodged each one and threw a plasma grenade right on Fawful helmet. Fawful detached his helmet and ran strait a S.E.E.G.A.D.E. they both became engaged in closed range combat for what seemed like an hour. When they finally stopped they had exhausted all there energy.

"Your not bad for an old scientist" Fawful said breathing heavily

'Same here" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said trying to hold back his exhaustion

"You do realize I've won though" Fawful said, "My guards still surround you"

"You've won nothing" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "I was just gauging your power this whole time"

"You fool" Fawful yelled, "kill him"

The guards shoot at S.E.E.G.A.D.E but he had just turned out to be a clone.

"I have fury" Fawful yelled once again "Now I'll have to postpone the experiment, Cackletta won't like this"

"Shoot we didn't get to here anymore of his plan" DK, who was watching with everyone else from a safe distance away, said

"That's not the problem" Mario said "We need to find out if there going to attack mushroom kingdom soon, Fawful said those guards were a combination of magic and science, that means they're most likely non-living."

"Their troops would be highly expendable they wouldn't need any plan. Cackletta could easily overwhelm us with just numbers" Luigi said finishing Mario's statement

"Which is exactly why I left Yoshi down there, being the way he is Yoshi will escape from the dungeon and keep them busy, while we develope troops like those" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said "Come on we need to get going"

"I'm going to stay here and help Yoshi when he escapes" DK said

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a little block hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon


	11. Field Degeneration

Ch 10 Field Degeneration

"What, they're using guns" Yoshi said "but I thought E.Gadd's magnetic field was still up"

"It is but there is a chance that there was a defect in it" Luigi said "Since E.Gadd was the only genius in mushroom kingdom I never tried to hack into the system, but now that I know there is something wrong with the field I'll try to hack through" Luigi said heading out the room

"So this can become a real war" DK said "To tell the truth I'd prefer using swords, at least with swords there's a skill to, but with guns its just luck."

"I know DK but ever since that first battle, I've been feeling a need to control" Yoshi said reaching for the crystal "and this is the reason why. I want to know more about it. That's another reason why I imprisoned Bowser, he is my only source of information."

"What, so you want to interrogate him again" Zoshi said

"No, I want to find the tree he created and find out how it created the crystal" Yoshi said

"So what are we waiting for let's go to Bowser's castle" DK said walking out of the room

"Wait DK" Zoshi said "Bowser still has several minions and traps around that castle. Just because mushroom kingdom is in a state of anarchy doesn't mean Bowser doesn't have followers"

"Since when is Mushroom kingdom in anarchy?" DK said turning around.

"Since Peach's castle was destroyed," Zoshi said

"So, what's the problem when send in someone to check out the castle" DK said "I'll go with them just in case"

"Well DK this will be your mission then" Yoshi said "You choose whoever you want for this mission"

"Alright" DK said leaving the room

Bowser Castle 

"What are we doing here again?" Toad Leader said

"We need to find that tree and any information that Bowser has on it in here" E.Gadd said "if we get the tree before Yoshi gets it we may find a cure for him or something else that may help"

"Well if I remember correctly it was in the back of the castle" Koopa leader said "So wouldn't have been easier to enter from the back"

"Sure but then everything in here would've attacked us, "E.Gadd said, "I think were almost there anyway"

"Wait a minute I hear a voice" Mario said backing up against the wall

"The radar says it's behind this door," DK said coming around the corner

"Did we really need to come all the way here" Kain said "We were just sent to check out the castle, besides what if we run into Mario"

"We could handle him and I can handle that tree myself," DK said opening the door "I've lifted heavier things than a tree"

"Looks like we both had the same plan" Mario whispered "We should go ahead an destroy the tree now while we still have a chance"

"No we can't do that we might need it" E.Gadd said

"Yeah, we need something that can turn us all evil, I agree with Mario we need to destroy this thing" Koopa said

"Let's go" Mario said running in the room

"I don't know if I can move this" DK said staring at the tree "It seemed to grow larger over these past months"

Mario quietly stepped his way in avoiding DK. Everyone else followed behind. No long after they go in something on E.Gadd's wrist starting beeping.

"You, what are you doing here," DK said pulling out his sword "Were you following us"

"E.Gadd what was that" Toad leader said

"My computers they been breached, I have to get back to the base before they destroy the magnetic field" E.Gadd said running out the room

"Fat chance" DK said, "He has no chance of getting back there that quickly"

"So DK are we going to fight or what" Mario said pulling sword "This will probably be the last one before the field goes down"

"Bring it" DK said lunging at Mario

Mario dodged DK's attack and swung his sword at DK. DK blocked Mario's attack and tried to punch him. Mario jumped out of the way and threw several fireballs at DK who jumped over them and launched an aerial attack. Mario jumped out of the way and swung his sword furiously at DK.

"Why are they both holding back?" Kain mumbled to himself

"Toad leader you and Koopa leader destroy the tree while we still can" Mario yelled to Toad leader\

"Alright" Toad leader said throwing several bombs at the tree.

"Let's go" Mario said blowing a whole in the back of the room using a couple of bombs.

"Crap, I can't believe I failed" DK said "I guess it's a good thing there's another fruit tree in mushroom kingdom"

"Are you talking about the Yoshi's fruit tree, that doesn't make crystals" Kain replied

"Of course, we can experiment on it" DK said walking out of the castle

"What about Mario" Kain asked

"Don't worry about him, we'll have many more chances" DK said "we need to tell Yoshi the news about the shield, that is if he doesn't already know"


	12. Breakout

Ch 12 Break out

"Let me go" Yoshi said as the guards were dragging him down to the dungeon

The guards didn't say anything as they threw him in the dungeon. Yoshi sat in the Dungeon for a few minutes as he had planned his breakout. Not too long after he stumbled onto a part of the dungeon that had rotted down to the wires that ran through to the security camera and the alarm system. Immediately Yoshi searched around for something he could use to cut the alarm system. He figured if he cut the camera it would alert whoever was watching him. He searched forever but found nothing and just as he was about to give up he heard something on the outside.

"Yoshi I'm hear to break you out," DK yelled as the wall blasted open

"Why are you here I thought you joined with Mario" Yoshi said

"Doesn't mean I can't have my own plan" DK replied

"What do you mean" Yoshi replied

"Forget it for know we need to get out of here before the guards come" DK said

DK and Yoshi ran out of the hole that DK made and ran into a nearby forest.

"You think this is far enough" DK asked starting to breathe heavily

"Since when do you take orders from me" Yoshi said

"Yeah, I think we're safe" DK said "anyway here's the deal. We know Cackletta has taken over Beanbean kingdom, as we know. But none of us wants him to stay in power too long. There's no sign of the Queen or Prince and someone going to have to rule this place."

"You mean I could takeover Beanbean kingdom" Yoshi said "and your willing to help"

"As long I get a piece of the power" DK said holding out his hand to finish the deal.

"It's a deal then" Yoshi said, "So what's the plan"

"Why are you asking me?" DK asked

"You know the full situation, we need everything to get started" Yoshi said

"But you know more on the inside" DK said

"Let's just put our heads together," Yoshi said

Mario's House 

"DK has been over there for sometime now," Luigi said looking out the door

"Don't worry about him he'll make it back" Mario said, "besides we need to worry about protecting Mushroom kingdom"

"I guess your right, but those soldiers aren't easy to make S.E.E.G.A.D.E has been struggling with them for a while"

"We defeated Cackletta before and we'll do again, remember what Fawful said Cackletta weak when his potion wears off" Mario replied

"Hi, guys what's up" Kain said walking up to the door

"What's up is that all you can say" Zoshi yelled running to the door "Where were you when we got captured"

"I left" Kain said

"How" Mario said, "its not like you can just disappear"

"I can that's what I plan on teaching you" Kain said


	13. What's Left

Ch 13 what's left?

"Yes, I did it, E.Gadd is no longer the only genius in mushroom kingdom" Luigi said franticly typing on a keyboard in the computer room, "The shield is down"

"That's quicker than I expected" Yoshi said, "Maybe know this war can really start"

"I'm going to miss those sword fights, at least there was skill involved" Zoshi said

"Prepare for attack" Yoshi said "I don't want to give them any chance to build up a force that can give us to much trouble"

"What about DK" Luigi asked

"Every time we fight we won't be together, in fact I need you to go without me, I need to find out what DK is doing" Yoshi said

"Alright then" Luigi said nervously "this won't be easy, I was confident in my skill with the sword now I need a new plan"

"I'm back" DK yelled through the castle just as Luigi was leaving

"Good, did you get the tree" Yoshi asked

"No unfortunately Mario destroyed it already" DK replied

"Well, then" Yoshi said disappointedly "We'll just have to experiment on the fruit tree"

The Resistance Base 

"Remind me why we are already going into hiding" Toad leader asked

"First of all Yoshi already destroyed Peach's castle, but the main reason why is the fact that we can't change time. Yoshi ruled 20 years from now and wasn't dethroned until then. We never had a chance to stop him" E.Gadd replied, "Don't ever tell Mario though not until this whole thing is over"

"Why" Toad leader asked again

"He'll lose hope and stop fighting so hard, it's probably why Yoshi got as far as he did" E.Gadd

"So what do we do now" Koopa leader asked "If we know Yoshi's going to rule. What's the point"

"None really, as many tests and experiments I've I can't figure a logical reason why I should join Yoshi. It's like something in my brain overrides logic and everything else I know" E.Gadd

"It's hope" Mario said walking in "I heard everything, and I can tell you E.Gadd that no science or anything will let you quit fighting. We don't want to live under Yoshi's rule and we keep fighting no matter what logic or science says"

"He's right, and it gave me and idea. We spread the word that Yoshi is evil. Sure it will sound ridiculous at first but we should be able to get someone's help." Toad leader said, "so who's in"

Everyone nodded their heads silently.

Authors note: I could really use some help with the plot for the past. If anyone is willing to give me an idea or something please send it to me. Please don't flame me for this I just don't want to have to much trouble finishing the story well at least the past part.


	14. Sabotage

Ch 13 Sabotage

"Are you ready DK" Yoshi asked starring at Beanbean castle

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Mario and them" DK asked back "Two of us against all of them just doesn't seem right"

"We're not going to fight we're sneaking in to sabotage the potion" Yoshi said "Once we do that Cackletta should be weak and then if the timing is right Mario will show up and finish everything. From there on he'll search for the Beanbean queen."

"What if Mario doesn't show up, or he finds the Beanbean queen." DK queried

"Life's all about chances, besides what are we going to do. I'm wanted everywhere you're probably wanted too," Yoshi said "As clichéd as this is I will rule or die trying" Yoshi said starting to walk towards the castle."

"Okay here goes nothing," DK said following Yoshi.

DK and Yoshi carefully made their way to the castle, careful to set off any sensors that might be buried or hidden. They made their way back to where DK broke Yoshi out a few days ago. They took out the two guards in front of the dungeon with a knife DK was carrying. They Stealthily made their way throughout the castle, which seemed to be empty, and never seemed to find the right room.

"Where the heck do you think it is," DK whispered

"Quiet someone is coming" Yoshi whispered pulling DK behind a bush in the courtyard.

"I think I may have finally found away to keep your power at a constant" Fawful said walking through with Cackletta.

"It's about time" Cackletta said heading through the next passageway "Finally I'll feel more like myself and then I can get revenge on those annoying plumbers"

"Follow them" Yoshi said "They should lead us to the right room"

"So should I ready the soldiers" Fawful said stopping in front of a wall and looking around cautiously before revealing a secret door which he and Cackletta went through. DK and Yoshi followed.

"So where is it" Cackletta asked

"I only wanted to show it to you right now but the potion should be done in about an hour or two" Fawful said

"I'm so excited, I feel I must celebrate let's go," Cackletta said

"Yoshi what do we do now we've found the potion" DK said after Cackletta and Fawful were long gone "Should we smash everything"

"No these mixtures might cause an explosion which could kill us, not to mention the noise it would make" Yoshi replied reaching in his pocket "We need to create an illusion, give the same exact setting as it is know. But the potion should kill Cackletta"

Yoshi pulled a wooden sphere out of his pocket.

"I made this when we figured the plan, it's made out of some poisonous plants and trees I found in the forest. This will put a powerful odorless very poisonous gas strong enough to kill everyone that was in my castle before it was destroyed," Yoshi said "Not only does it go through the air but becomes more powerful when combined with a liquid. I just hope it'll be strong enough to kill Cackletta

"I'm starting t wonder if that crystal did more than make u evil" DK said

Mushroom Kingdom 

"Spill it, how do we disappear" Luigi asked while shaking Kain

"Calm down, it's simple really you did before" Kain said "Where I come from we depend on the power of the stars just like you used except we used ours for other things than invincibility. That's like the default power even though it's strong it's very short. All you need think of what you want to do while you're absorbing the star. Of course you can't do everything though"

"That's it" Koopa leader said "Last time we used stars something completely different happened"

"When did you use them?" Mario asked

"While you were in the past, we used them to defeat the crystallines" Koopa leader replied. Kain shrugged

"Well now that we know this new skill let's train a little bit until we got the hang of it. Then try to win back Beanbean kingdom," Mario said

"What are you, crazy" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said, "Even with the power of the stars Cackletta has a very powerful army"

"I just don't want to give them a chance to do anything. Cackletta's army may be on its way to attack us right now" Mario replied

"You're right but very few of us have ever experienced the power of the star" S.E.E.G.A.D.E said, "I believe we should train until we all know our limits"

"Yes, but what are we going to do, after the whole thing with Yoshi the last thing I want is another war" Mario said "We should go there as soon as possible"

"Yoshi's there remember, I'm pretty sure any havoc he'll cause will be able to delay Cackletta" Koopa leader said trying to stop Mario and S.E.E.G.A.D.E's arguing. "Let's go with S.E.E.G.A.D.E's plan"

"I forgot we left him there, I guess your right S.E.E.G.A.D.E, I'm still a little against it but let's train for a while" Mario said reacting to Koopa leader's words.


	15. Luigi's Battle

CH 14 Luigi's battle

The real war has actually started. Now Luigi struggles to win his first battle ever.

**The 5th day of the battle**

"I'm not sure how much longer we can last here" Zoshi said, "We're low on everything"

"Relax, I'm pretty sure they're lower than we are on resources" Luigi said just as everyone started screaming

"Are guns aren't working" Someone yelled

"What!" Luigi yelled, "This can't be who, no what could of done this and why"

"Calm down Luigi we'll never get passed this unless we have a level head. If our guns stopped working than their guns must not be working either."

"Your right, quickly we all need to get our swords before they can attack us. There's no way I'm going to lose this." Luigi said digging through his trench and the he yelled "Everyone get out your swords this is our chance to finish this"

"I told you we would need these" Zoshi said before they all took off

Everyone charged at the castle as if they going to destroy, rather than capture it. Luigi fought his way through all the troops and got inside the castle. Surprisingly there was no one inside. The castle was completely empty. Luigi ran to the top of the castle to lower the flag and signify his victory but just as he made to the top floor he saw Koopa leader waiting for him.

"What are you doing here" Luigi asked

"Someone had to head this castle, I'm not going to let you just have it" Koopa leader replied getting in a stance

"So that must have been you who turned off the guns," Luigi said getting in a stance of his own

"No, it wasn't me but apparently E.Gadd is going to keep upgrading his system until this thing is over" Koopa leader said

"This thing was over before it started" Luigi said charging at Koopa leader

Koopa leader dodged Luigi's charge and slashed back, but Luigi jumped out the way. Koopa leader delivered a series of attacks to Luigi who easily dodge each one. Luigi jumped up in the air and started to attack Koopa leader who parried his attack but lost his grip and dropped his sword. Luigi Kicked Koopa leader in the chest and sent him flying back.

"I must be really out of shape" Koopa leader said struggling to get up

"I've won this battle you know that right" Luigi said putting away his sword "There's one thing I do want to know. Where is everyone, I expected this castle to hold everyone in this part of the kingdom?"

"It did, but E.Gadd developed a teleporter that would send everyone to another castle whenever a castle was attacked, that way no bystanders got hurt"

"Interesting, I'm going to have to do that sometime" Luigi said taking town their flag and putting up a white on. He then yelled "Victory!"

The Resistance Base 

"Mario, I'm sorry but I lost the base" Koopa leader said walking in with everyone else "I'm just glad Luigi didn't kill me."

"Well, that's not what I was hoping for" Mario replied

"I have a question, why is it that when Luigi raised the flag we lost. A flag can't be that much of a symbol"

"It's not really, but it's one of many ways of communication, without our troops wouldn't now when to stop fight. It's not completely accurate but that's the only thing we have


	16. Yoshi's Rule

Ch 15 Yoshi's Rule

**Beanbean Kingdom Castle**

"So how does it feel" Yoshi asked pointing his gun at Cackletta who had been poisoned and was unable to move "You lost again"

"But when, how did you poison me" Cackletta replied trying to stand up "No one could enter this castle without my knowledge"

"Apparently you don't know your castle too well then do you, I slipped through this castle with ease." Yoshi said

"No I can't lose again" Cackletta struggled to get the words out before fainting

"What know?" DK asked, "This is easiest way to takeover a kingdom I've ever heard it seems way to easy"

"You are right, but we still have to deal with Mario not to mention we have no clue where everyone else is" Yoshi replied putting away his gun

"What about Fawful he disappeared right after we attacked" DK said

"He can't be too much trouble" Yoshi said "and we need to get ready for Mario, they're the ones we need to worry about"

"I got the perfect plan, since Cackletta has fainted and is probably going to die we just need to use his body as bait, and lead them off track and by the time they figure it out, we should have complete control" DK said lifting Cackletta's body onto the chair in the throne room and leaving a note in Cackletta's hand

"You mind telling me what you're doing?" Yoshi asked

"Umm, this is a plan you'll work much better with if you don't know what's going to happen, know all we need to do is stay hidden or leave the castle for a little while" DK said slightly smiling "Anyway. We need find where Cackletta locked up everyone, no sense in ruling a kingdom with no one to rule over"

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm still confused on how we got locked in where." The queen stood with everyone in the kingdom in a cave lit with torches

"Why do you think Cackletta locked us in here anyway, he'd have no one to rule over" Peasley asked

"I don't know, ever since Mario and Luigi defeated him his mind has become even more twisted. He attacked the castle in brood daylight and announced he was doing so. I can't make any sense of it. At least he's keeping us alive" The queen said

"Just barely, half a cup of water and a mushroom isn't my idea of a meal" Peasley said

At that instant the sides of the cave started dripping with water. Eventually one of the guards leaned against a wall and it shattered like glass and revealed light. At the end of the shattered remains stood a black yoshi and a liquid like creature.

"That power of yours really comes in handy" Kain said

"This isn't it yet though, they might fear us at first" Liquidis said

"What do you want" Peasley pulled out his sword

"Calm down we're own your side, in fact we've come to tell you Cackletta has been defeated" Kain tried to show no threat towards them

"For the most part" Liquidis mumbled

"Really, did you defeat him" Peasley kept his sword drawn

"No, actually Yoshi defeated him" Everyone stared at Kain

"Impossible, those two would more likely join forces to take over the rest of the world," The queen said

Kain proceeded to tell them the story of Mario and Yoshi traveling back in time and what has recently happened

"How do you know all this" Peasley asked

Kain sighed, "I wish I could…"

"It's okay to tell them now" Liquidis cut him off

"Really," Kain said with anticipation "Believe it or not, we're spirits from this world, we were sent here to help defeat a great evil."

"What evil?" Peasley queried

"I know I told you Cackletta has been defeated yet again, but that was to gain your trust. I can tell that he has been defeated, but he'll return stronger than ever, in Yoshi's body. If this happens He and Yoshi will become one and rule the world. There's only one way to defeat them. We have to turn Yoshi good again," Kain yelled out, but he failed to notice there was another spirit there, Koopa kid.

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up


	17. Secrets

Ch 16 Secrets

A year into the civil war now, several battles have now taken place in. War has almost become normal to them all. Both sides seem to be getting stronger each, and as more castles fall Yoshi gains more power.

**Yoshi's Castle**

"It's working" Yoshi was experimenting with the crystal still trying to find out the true powers of the crystal

"I think we should worry less about the crystal and more about what Mario is planning" DK walked up behind Yoshi "We haven't heard from them in a while, they must be planning something"

"Like what, most of the Kingdom belongs to Yoshi now" Luigi argued, Yoshi kept concentrating on the crystal

"But of the area the they do hold is filled with several types of minerals" DK replied, "They could be building a super weapon with all those minerals"

"So, it's not like our castle isn't shielded from projectiles, if our firing system doesn't blow it up in mid-flight, I think the shield would hold up" Luigi continued arguing

"Would you two stop bickering, we have our own right here" Yoshi was still messing with the crystal "According to this data, this crystal hold a powerful charge that gets stronger over time, now that we've got that crystal tree going will have an unlimited power source"

"Really" Luigi started thinking "If I can configure a gun to concentrate the energy from a crystal…" Luigi ran off

"We've still got bigger problems don't we, Mario still has the time exchange, the other kingdoms are building up there defenses, and I still think the resistance is planning something" DK explained.

"You're right, I suppose I can mess with this crystal another time. I need to find out if they're planning something" Yoshi walked away

**The Resistance Base**

"Are you sure we got enough material to make this" Mario was looking at a blue print drawn up by E.Gadd

"I'm telling you there's several tons or iron and other minerals in this area, the plant to process them was built a long time ago. This could be our greatest threat over Yoshi." E.Gadd tried to assure Mario.

"I don't know though, this whatever you call seems impossible to build" Koopa leader stood behind Mario

"It's an Ultra beam can" E.Gadd replied "It may be somewhat clichéd but this can tear through anything, bye heating the metal to such a temperature that it'll begin to melt, and when it does it'll destroy anything in it's path"

"What are we going to shoot it from, anything we use will melt before we have a chance to shoot" Koopa leader argued

"It'll heat while it's flying, using gasoline to create a controlled explosion will heat it up enough to melt it" E.Gadd countered

"It seems pretty farfetched but if it'll put us ahead of Yoshi, I'll go for it" Mario agreed with E.Gadd

"I don't trust it" Koopa leader sighed "But I guess I'm in too"


	18. Heading Back

Ch 17 Heading Back

**Beanbean Castle throne room**

"What's going on here" Mario looked under Cackletta's dead body.

"I don't know I'm about as freaked out as you are" Koopa leader replied.

"Same here, first the castle is too easy to get through, then Cackletta dead and Fawful is no where to be found" Luigi looked around cautiously "I'm thinking this is a trap"

"It's more than that" Koopa kid walked through one of the walls surprising everyone "Kain is more than what he says he is, and he also knows what's going one"

"Don't bead around the bush," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said, "Tell us"

"Well, it's a lot to take in but" Koopa kid sighed "Kain is a spirit, and apparently there's a prophecy or something that says Cackletta will takeover Yoshi's body. With both of them combined they'll rule the world. He's here to try and stop that from happening

"That's impossible, Cackletta's body is right here" S.E.E.G.A.D.E looked at the body.

"Remember we defeated Cackletta twice and he just took over someone else's body each time." Mario reminded S.E.E.G.A.D.E.

"It just goes against everything I've studied here," S.E.E.G.A.D.E said.

"Sure, but I think we all forgot that magic existed within this world. You've forgotten about all you old studies haven't you" Koopa leader replied.

"When the war started I pushed aside hoping that the war would end soon, 20 or so years later there in my basement gathering dust while I improve on the weapons we already had" S.E.E.G.A.D.E looked a little ashamed of himself.

"It's not your fault," Toad leader tried to get back on the subject "but if Cackletta's body is here than where's is his spirit"

"Anywhere probably, it might be in here right know" Mario said

"Hmm, S.E.E.G.A.D.E do you have your old ghost fighting stuff" Luigi asked "We might be able to catch Cackletta and keep Yoshi from ruling again"

"Yes I do but it's stored" S.E.E.G.A.D.E.

"So we're heading back then" Luigi said

"No, someone has to say here" Mario said

"So why don't we do like last time" Koopa leader said. "My team and I will go stay here with S.E.E.G.A.D.E and Mario and everyone else will head back"

"Sounds good to me" Luigi replied

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to continue this story, but I didn't post this just to taunt you. I will not be finishing this myself… a friend of mine will be finishing this. It'll be a while before it's posted but if you want to keep check on it. Search for Vates of Sapientia or wait till I get him on my favorite authors or something.**


End file.
